


deals

by destinyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, non-sexual butt touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 13:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyeol/pseuds/destinyeol
Summary: Jongdae rolls his eyes. “Can I touch?”“My chest? What do I get in exchange?”“Uh…” Jongdae looks down at his body, seriously considering trading something. “What do you want to touch?”“Your butt,” Chanyeol grins. This is a wild situation. “It’s perky. I like it.”“Dude. Thanks. We have a deal?”“Yeah."





	deals

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry. this is just crack. we. idk either.................just take it as it is...

Chanyeol steps out of the shower.  _ Probably  _ a bad move to make at three in the morning when he still had work to do, because showers after basketball make him sleepy. Still, he dries his hair with one towel and lets the other be around his hips.

All of this while ignoring Jongdae’s pointed stare. 

“Do you like what you see?” He asks, intending to come off as confident but he sounds a bit shy.  _ Damn _ . Not like this was anything weird – they’ve been groupmate for seven years, they know what the other naked looks like. “Jongdae, you’re making me shy.”

Jongdae laughs. “Sorry! It’s just – your chest, dude.”

Covering his nipples with his hand, suddenly self-conscious, he frowns. “Wh…what about my chest?”

“It’s  _ big _ ,” Jongdae says honestly. “I kind of want to touch.”

The raw honesty makes Chanyeol double down with laughter.

“What’s wrong with you?” But hey, at least he can let down his hands again. “I can’t blame you – I do work pretty hard at the gym.”

“Yeah. I can tell. It’s  _ big _ .”

“Why haven’t you said anything about my dick like that?”

Jongdae rolls his eyes. “Can I touch?”

“My chest?” Chanyeol shouldn’t write songs with Jongdae at three in the morning. Why didn’t he learn that from  _ Love Shot _ ? “What do I get in exchange?”

“Uh…” Jongdae looks down at his body, seriously considering trading something. “What do you want to touch?”

“Your butt,” Chanyeol grins. This is a wild situation. “It’s perky. I like it.”

“Dude. Thanks. We have a deal?”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol extends his arms on each side, leaving his chest exposed. “Go on.”

Jongdae gets up immediately, and – is this  _ happening _ ? Jongdae’s small hand touches one of his… uh… breast? It would be awkward had it not been Jongdae, that’s for sure. He  _ pats _ it.

“Pretty cool,” Jongdae hums like he’s weighing some tomatoes on his hand. Okay, maybe it is awkward. “I should hit up the gym.”

“I’ll be your partner,” Chanyeol immediately declares as Jongdae’s other hand touches his right… boob? 

“They’re like, super natural,” Jongdae pokes one. “Soft but just the right amount of firm.”

“Yeah, well, when do I touch  _ your _ butt?”

“Oh, yeah!” Jongdae drops his hands. “Um, do you want me to turn around and you touch or do you want like… a hug…?”

“A hug,” because Chanyeol is a bit of a softie, and Jongdae hugs very well. Jongdae marches right into his arms.

His head is against his chest, so maybe Jongdae is winning more than he is. His hands travel down and squeeze his butt.

“Holy crap,” Chanyeol says. “It’s perfect.”

“Thank you. I get told that a lot.”

He pats one cheek and he laughs. “It  _ bounces. _ ”

“Is this everything you expected and more?”

“Yeah,” he ends up there again, just holding it. This isn’t weird. Just some stuff guys do when they’re tired. “Great butt, Mr. Kim. Impressive.”

“Great chest, Mr. Park,” Jongdae plays along. This is why Chanyeol likes him – he always plays along. Even if it’s about grabbing chests and butts. “It feels even better to put my face against them.”

Chanyeol wants to one up him, maybe put his face on –

Wait.

That’s eating his ass.

Chanyeol immediately shakes the thought off and they both break apart. “Hey, I should get dressed. Can you make us coffee to finish writing?”

“Yeah!”

“Thanks!”

He is  _ not  _ thinking about  ** _that._ **

♡

The concerts make them very playful. Chanyeol enjoys the new closeness Jongdae and him seem to have – ever since they traveled to Taiwan, they couldn’t stop growing closer. Chanyeol likes him – he’s his best friend, someone who always plays well with him. He listens well and is always, always, always radiating every bit of joy – always charming, always lovely, always being the best without meaning to.

And it’s nice he gets to enjoy that up close and personal, it’s nice that he can show off to everyone how close they are… 

…by touching his butt.

It’s a slap, really. A reassuring pat. 

Jongdae looks up immediately, laughter bubbling out, and chasing after him throwing water across the stage. 

Chanyeol  _ has  _ longer legs, so he loses Jongdae pretty quickly and throws an arm around Sehun, but once he looks over his shoulder – Jongdae smiles at him, eyes full of mischief.

“What was that about?” Sehun asks.

Chanyeol only grins and brings his mic up to sing his part.

Finally, back at their dressing rooms, Jongdae opens the door to Chanyeol’s. “You! Park Chanyeol!”

He came here for his revenge, huh. Chanyeol grins. “Yes?”

“Shirt off,” Jongdae says, now smiling widely. “Touch-revenge.”

So Chanyeol removes his tour shirt and just lets him pat his chest. Jongdae laughs. “They’re slippery!”

“I’m  _ sweating _ ,” Chanyeol explains. 

This should be weird, but after that one day they just… decided it was a funny thing to do. A long-running gag, an inside joke… Chanyeol certainly wasn’t complaining. What’s the harm between two best friends cupping each other’s chest and ass? Zero harm.

Mid-boobie play, Chanyeol asks, “Do you wanna grab dinner later? I’m treating Jonginnie and Sehunnie.”

“Yeah, sure,” Jongdae grins. He lets go of his chest. “Revenge achieved. Now we’re even again.”

“For  _ now _ ,” Chanyeol says. Then, “I’ll pick you up in an hour!”

“Okay! See you!”

When they do get out, Jongin and Sehun look at Jongdae oddly, like they didn’t expect to see him there. Maybe they didn’t. Usually, it’s a Hyung-Treats-Maknaes thing, so it’s the three of them.

But of course, they love Jongdae, so the oddity of their looks vanish as they all keep talking. Jongdae is fun company for dinner – he should invite him more often.

As expected, Jongdae leaves first, paying for his part and wishing everyone a good night. Mischievously, Chanyeol pats his butt as he leaves, and Jongdae’s eyes sparkle back, the competition back on.

Sehun gives him a look. “Hey, you and Jongdae-hyung hang out a lot recently.”

“Yeah, we do,” Chanyeol picks up a fry and eats it. “Why?”

Jongin laughs a little, “I have a feeling you kind of fell in love with him. He’s like, your new favorite EXO member.”

“Has been for a while!”

Chanyeol shrugs. “That’s okay. You guys are my favorite babies and that’s all that matters!”

Jongin and Sehun laugh it off and they keep ordering more food until their stomachs are extremely full.

Back at his studio, though, he tries to not think about what Jongin said and continues to make music.

♡

The thigh is an accidental discovery.

“Dude,” Chanyeol says, palming his thigh. “Your thighs are  _ massive _ .”

Jongdae quirks an eyebrow at him, curiously. “What is this discovery?”

“You tell me!” his other hand comes to hold his thigh like Jongdae had the secret of the universe right there. “Why haven’t I been squeezing this before?!”

Jongdae puts his hands on top of his. “Yeah! I’m going to need something in return for thigh-access, dude.”

Chanyeol eyes down his body. “What is it this time? Abs? My thighs? Thigh for thigh?”

Jongdae laughs loudly. “You’re really going for this, huh?”

“Those thighs are great.”

“Your biceps,” Jongdae says. “If you let me touch them I let you touch my thighs.”

“Deal.”

Like lightning, Chanyeol rolls up his sleeves and flexes his bicep. To be honest, he’d never pass up any opportunity to flex – he would’ve done this regardless of anything. Still, feels nice that he gets something in return.

“It’s  _ great _ ,” Jongdae notices, giving small squeezes. He really has been fluffing up his ego, huh. “How long did you train to get these?”

“A while, three months? Maybe if you ever started the gym you’d know.”

“Hey.”

“How do you keep your thighs like  _ that _ ,” Chanyeol says, hands traveling down again. “And why did I never notice?”

“Ah, you know. I don’t usually wear shorts.”

Chanyeol looks at him, very serious. “I’m going to cut off all your pants.”

“ _ Dude _ .”

“It exposes your thighs  _ and  _ your ass. A win.”

“You’re the worst.”

“You love me,” Chanyeol sing-songs, even after Jongdae’s smile goes a little strained. “Hey, can I touch your butt? You know, since we’re here.”

Jongdae squints. But then, “Okay. Shirt off.”

It’s a nice routine by now. Chanyeol wouldn’t call squeezing Jongdae’s butt ‘comforting’, but it did come close. It was always great – he got to hug Jongdae and have him against his chest while cupping his butt. No idea how he ended like  _ this _ , but he wasn’t against it. If he dared, he could wrap his hands around Jongdae’s tiny waist –

“Hey, Chanyeol – oh my God, I’ll be back soon,” Junmyeon says and disappears as quickly as he arrived. 

Chanyeol and Jongdae break apart, hurriedly, like they got caught doing the worst thing in the world. They look at each other and then at the door, and Jongdae is the first one to laugh.

“Oh my God – he must think we were about to fuck or something,” Jongdae hides his face behind his hands as he laughs. “We have so much explaining to do.”

Chanyeol wonders where the hell his shirt is. “I mean, how will you explain this?  _ We came to an agreement to just touch each other _ ? It’d be even easier to say we’re dating.”

Jongdae throws him his shirt. “Nice joke, Chanyeollie. Well. I have to run after him and explain things,” he pats his left boob as a goodbye. “See you for dinner!”

Jongdae closes the door and Chanyeol puts on his shirt.

He’s  _ not  _ thinking about Jongdae calling it a joke, but he is. He runs his hand through his hair and wonders how long he can ignore it for.

♡

“So,” Baekhyun begins, “rumor has it that you fondle butts now.”

Chanyeol chokes a little. “Don’t say it like  _ that _ ! It’s a, um, mutual agreement.”

“Mutual agreement,” Baekhyun says. “What did you guys agree on? Your feelings?”

“We have great bodies,” Chanyeol announces with pride. “They’re nice to touch.”

“I have great thighs, too,” Baekhyun points at them. “Do you want to come to an agreement with me?”

“No!” That comes out harsher than intended. “I mean, great thighs, Baekhyunnie. It’s just like cheating on Jongdae –“

Baekhyun snaps his fingers like he said the exact thing he needed. “There you go. You guys have been embarrassingly obvious. I’m just…” he pauses for dramatic effect. “…the wise fairy you guys needed to take that one step. You’re welcome.”

“Wait,” Chanyeol holds his arm, “have you talked to him? Is he… interested…”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “I am not having that conversation when it’s so  _ obvious _ .”

“Okay, fine,” Chanyeol lets him go. “I’ll believe you. I’ll talk to Jongdae.”

“Good. You better  _ talk _ , not  _ fondle _ .”

“We can multitask?”

“ _ Chanyeol _ .”

“Yes, okay, fine.”

The good thing is that him and Jongdae hang out pretty often. They use it with the excuse of song-writing, but sometimes Jongdae crashes at Chanyeol’s studio, waiting for him to get back from playing basketball… like right now.

He’s a little sweaty (too sweaty), so he waves at Jongdae and jumps on the shower. 

He’ll talk about his feelings. He’s Park Chanyeol – all he does is  _ that _ . So  _ what  _ if he fell in love with Jongdae? He’d understand, and according to Baekhyun, maybe even like him back.

Jongdae is fully awake when he steps out of the shower, towel in place. He grins, “There they are. My best friends!”

“Please don’t tell me you’re addressing my chest as your best friend.”

“I am.”

Chanyeol throws him the wet towel. He’s  _ ruining  _ his speech! 

“So, I have something I want to talk about…”

Jongdae stares at him intently, waiting. He wishes he asked something, because – for all the self-confidence he preaches on having, he  _ really  _ is so goddamn shy. He laughs, fingers running through wet curls, and he has no idea how to put it on words.

“I like you,” he finally says. “More than I like your butt.”

Jongdae’s grin is bright as hell. He takes a few steps forward, rests his hands on his chest, and kisses him.

This is so  _ perfect _ . Jongdae kisses him slowly, his hand cupping his jaw, and Chanyeol can’t help but hold his waist – absolutely  _ delighted  _ over how tiny it is. Jongdae nuzzles his cheek, breaking apart slowly.

“I like you too.” Jongdae looks down, hand on his chest again. “Just a little bit more than I like your chest.”

“Okay, I’ll take that,” his hands travel down and settle on Jongdae’s butt. He squeezes. “This is so much more satisfying than other times.”

Jongdae smirks, “You can fall asleep holding it.”

“Oh  _ hell  _ yes.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> #CHANCHEN: its not gay if the balls dont touch
> 
> follow me on twt @joshriku i am friendly


End file.
